1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for data collection in industrial environments, as well as methods and systems for leveraging collected data for monitoring, remote control, autonomous action, and other activities in industrial environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heavy industrial environments, such as environments for large scale manufacturing (such as of aircraft, ships, trucks, automobiles, and large industrial machines), energy production environments (such as oil and gas plants, renewable energy environments, and others), energy extraction environments (such as mining, drilling, and the like), construction environments (such as for construction of large buildings), and others, involve highly complex machines, devices and systems and highly complex workflows, in which operators must account for a host of parameters, metrics, and the like in order to optimize design, development, deployment, and operation of different technologies in order to improve overall results. Historically, data has been collected in heavy industrial environments by human beings using dedicated data collectors, often recording batches of specific sensor data on media, such as tape or a hard drive, for later analysis. Batches of data have historically been returned to a central office for analysis, such as by undertaking signal processing or other analysis on the data collected by various sensors, after which analysis can be used as a basis for diagnosing problems in an environment and/or suggesting ways to improve operations. This work has historically taken place on a time scale of weeks or months, and has been directed to limited data sets.
The emergence of the Internet of Things (IoT) has made it possible to connect continuously to and among a much wider range of devices. Most such devices are consumer devices, such as lights, thermostats, and the like. More complex industrial environments remain more difficult, as the range of available data is often limited, and the complexity of dealing with data from multiple sensors makes it much more difficult to produce “smart” solutions that are effective for the industrial sector. A need exists for improved methods and systems for data collection in industrial environments, as well as for improved methods and systems for using collected data to provide improved monitoring, control, and intelligent diagnosis of problems and intelligent optimization of operations in various heavy industrial environments.